


We Think Of The Children

by queefqueen



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humour, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queefqueen/pseuds/queefqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crack!fic take on the Amon Hen incident</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Think Of The Children

Alerted by the Child Welfare Department, South Misty Mountains Section, the 57th Field Intervention Detachment was sent to investigate the reported abduction of four children by a mixed racial group traveling down the Anduin.

An attempt to interrogate the adults and speak with the children met with aggressive behaviour and violence.  
Nonetheless Field Operatives managed to free two of the children.

While being escorted to the Mother and Child Shelter no.4 in Isengard the minors were aggressive and violent. This necessitated the use of Field Constraints to prevent injury to the Department's Operatives.

Withdrawal symptoms from drugs used by their alleged abductors are suspected.

During the rescue several members of the Detachment were killed or injured, the highest ranking casualty being Assistant Inspector B.B.C. "Hugs" Lurtz.


End file.
